


Submission

by Helenatrix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenatrix/pseuds/Helenatrix
Summary: The first time it happens, Levi is twelve.The second time it happens, Levi is eighteen.The third time it happens, Levi is twenty-nine. But this time...everything is different.OR - Erwin Smith is a sex god and a fucking saint.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo! 
> 
> So, this pic has been a work in process since Chapter 114. I've been suffering, so this story is really just a self-indulgent, smutty, fluffy, angsty conglomeration dedicated to Eruri and all the feels. 
> 
> It's a dark one, friends. Please be warned. Pretty graphic depictions of some not so nice stuff.  
> I've had this head canon for a while that Levi isn't used to gentle and/or loving sex. The underground is a not so nice place where some not so nice stuff happens. 
> 
> Anywhooo...Since Chapter 115 was released I'm really angsty again. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Now

The first time Erwin presses Levi up against the solid wood frame of his desk, he feels the man tense underneath him, before finally going limp in submission. It strikes Erwin as odd as he grinds his hips against Levi’s firm ass and presses his nose into that particularly gorgeous spot that separates Levi’s hairline and his neck. He wonders briefly if he should stop...if Levi wants him to stop...but lust is flowing through his veins like adrenaline...and this moment has been a long time coming...for both of them. 

It’s been weeks of sidelong glances and hungry touches...of being close but not close enough. So now, the scent of Levi’s skin is intoxicating and headier than any fine wine. Erwin wants this. Badly. He had thought that Levi wanted it as well. 

“Levi,” he hums in Levi’s ear as he snakes his hands around and begins unbuttoning the smaller man’s pants. “Are you alright?”

“Just fucking do it already, will you?” Levi snarls, the heat of his voice sending bolts of electricity through Erwin’s already rock solid member. “Get  _ on  _ with it.”

Erwin pauses for a moment.  _ Is  _ this what Levi wants? “Are you sure?” He hesitates and a growl escapes from Levi’s throat. It’s deep and deadly, full of venom and desire, as it cascades out of his mouth. 

“Fuck me,  _ Commander _ . Before I change my mind.”

Erwin doesn’t have to be told twice. Levi’s vehemence propels Erwin onward as a gasp escapes from somewhere deep down inside him. He tugs forcefully on the belt of Levi’s pants, opening them and downing them around Levi’s ankles in only a matter of moments. As Erwin’s tongue laps at the base of Levi’s neck, his hands wind around to tug at Levi’s growing erection, stroking and pumping in an urgent rhythm that has Levi panting and writhing against the desk. 

Erwin brings a hand around to grasp that deliciously tight ass, the smooth pale skin covering a layer of pure muscle beneath. A wave of arousal rushes through his chest as he squeezes a cheek in his hand, hearing Levi moan in response. Oh  _ fuck... _ he’s not going to last long, Erwin knows. 

Bringing his own finger to his lips, Erwin slides the digit into his mouth, coating it with a thick layer of his own saliva. Then, he brings that finger to Levi’s opening, pushing inside.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi whirls around with wild eyes and a flush blistering across his cheeks and neck. 

Erwin’s eyebrows raise as he backs off, ever so slightly. “What do you mean?”

“Sticking a finger up my ass? What the fuck was that?”

Erwin feels himself start to flush now. Is he missing something? Did he do something wrong? “I was...preparing you…”

Levi scowls. “Preparing me?” His voice is menacing, challenging, his eyes dark and dangerous. 

“Yes...I thought you wanted to…”

“Fuck. Yea. I did,” Levi reaches down, begins pulling his pants back up.

“Wait - !” Erwin can feel his heart pounding in his chest. What did he do wrong? Should he have warned Levi first? Did he offend him? “Levi, if I misunderstood the situation, I apologize. I thought we both wanted...I thought we were on the same page…”

“We  _ were _ ,” Levi growled. 

“I just didn’t want to hurt you…” Erwin says and Levi’s eyes widen. 

“What did you say?” His voice is barely more than a whisper. His pants are firmly settled back over his thin hips, belt buckled, fly zipped. Erwin’s cock aches to see him once again fully clothed, fully removed from that moment of passion and desire that had so consumed them both.

“I didn’t want to hurt you. I wanted to prepare you so you wouldn’t feel pain...only pleasure.” Levi’s eyes are huge as they study Erwin’s face. His hands seem limp at his sides. Erwin moves closer, slipping a hand around Levi’s waist. “I only want to please you. Surely you’ve...done this...before…”

Levi freezes. His eyes darken as he looks away. Erwin knows he’s lost him before Levi withdraws from his grasp. 

“Fuck you, Erwin.” His hands are up. He's pulling away in revulsion. And Erwin wants so badly to cling to him, to apologize, to fix this...whatever it is. But Levi is gone before he can react, and once again, Erwin’s left alone. 

Sighing heavily, Erwin rounds to the other side of his desk and slouches down into his chair, putting his head in his hands and raking his fingers through his hair. His heart is still pounding, still beating at a rapid pace within his chest. He can still see the lust in Levi’s eyes, can still feel the electromagnetic pull of their bodies coming into contact with one another. The feel of that smooth skin is still burning underneath Erwin’s fingers. He can still hear Levi moaning in response to his touch. 

Before Erwin knows it, his hands are down his own pants, tugging and gripping himself as sweat pools on his forehead. Fuck, he hopes Levi locked the door on his way out.   
  
  


* * *

 

Then

 

Levi is twelve the first time it happens.

He’s alone. It’s only been a few weeks since Kenny left him all alone in the underground to fend for himself. 

_ Fuck Kenny.  _ Levi doesn’t need him. He never did. Kenny’s just a cowardly old man who lives only for himself. And Levi can survive without him.

He is twelve. He’s on his own, scavenging for food, starving, feral. But he can fight. He takes what he needs and uses a blade on anyone that gets in his way. All the thugs in the underground still know him as  _ Kenny’s Boy.  _ And even though that lanky piece of shit is gone, the thugs still respect Kenny. They still fear Kenny. So for the most part, Levi is left alone. 

He knows about the trafficking that goes on in the underground. Kenny always used to warn him about it, threatening to sell him off if he misbehaved. 

_ You best shape up and start acting like a man or I’ll sell ya to some rich noble lord who’ll pay big money to fuck little kids like you. Is that what you want, ya brat? You’d make me a rich man, I’d bet! With that pretty little face on you... _

He hates to admit it, but now that Kenny is gone, Levi is vulnerable. He knows he has to be strong enough to protect himself. So, he does what he has to, in order to survive. Sometimes that includes traversing neighborhoods that are more than dangerous, and sneaking past men who are less than friendly. 

The night it happens, Levi is taken by surprise. 

There are at least four of them. Brutish, ugly faces stare down at him and huge, heavy fists grab at him and beat him and mottle him into submission. They call him “feral,” and ask, “Where’s your big, tough protector, then? Did Kenny the Ripper leave you to fend for yourself?”

And he growls in anger and defiance and he lunges at them with teeth and claws and fists and feet. But they break him and they strip him  and they bend him over and they hurt him over and over. One by one. They all have a turn until Levi blacks out and goes numb from the pain. 

After they finish with him, they pack him up and sling him over a shoulder, bleeding and exhausted and humiliated. He thinks that this must be what dying feels like. The pain is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. As they carry him away to god knows where, he can still feel their hands on his body, knows the bruises left by their fingers and teeth have been painted over his skin like a canvas of reds and greens and purples and browns. He wants to cry but the tears won’t come. He wonders if this is what his mother had felt like...everytime it had happened to her.

They take him to an abandoned underground hovel, to wait for his “pick-up,” he supposes to sell him off. They say things like, “Gonna make us so much money,” and “A face like that will sell easy.” 

And then they leave him alone. Unwise. Because even in his battered and broken state, Levi is smart. He’s small. He finds a broken window and shimmies through it. He gets away. But he doesn’t get very far before the exhaustion and the blood loss bring him to his knees.

A boy named Furlan finds him. Furlan Church. Furlan is kind to Levi. He becomes the closest thing to a friend Levi has ever had. 

Furlan is patient with Levi as he heals, allowing Levi to share the small, claustrophobic apartment space in which he lives with his ailing mother. Levi’s not sure what’s wrong with her. She mutters frequently to herself and rarely moves or eats. When she dies, Levi’s not surprised. 

But Furlan is beside himself. 

“What are we going to do?” Furlan chokes through tears. “Where will we go?”

Levi’s not sure why, but at that moment, he wants to protect Furlan, to keep him safe. He looks deeply into those big green eyes, eyes that are swimming with tears, and he says, “We’ll be alright. We’ll take care of each other.”

It’s settled then. Two is better than one, and with Furlan by his side, Levi feels safe again. They’re both small and half-starved, but they’re together. And together, they’re stronger. Together they learn. 

They learn that sometimes cruelty is the only way to survive in the world. That fear is a measure of power. And that only those with the willingness to  _ take  _ what they want, are ever capable of truly  _ owning  _ anything. 

The second time it happens, Levi is eighteen. 

He and Furlan are on top of the world, well...metaphorically, that is. They’ve become good at surviving. They know how to steal without getting caught, and how to run without being pursued. They know which routes to take for evading capture. And which alleys are best down which to hide. They’re respected and even feared. And they take care of those less fortunate than themselves. 

Perhaps that’s the reason they end up getting caught. 

The orphans of the underground have become a weakness of Levi’s, though he would never deign to admit it. He recognizes himself in them. He fears for them. He’s seen them disappear. He’s seen their broken and abused bodies decomposing in darkened alleys. He’s seen it too many times to count and it’s more than he can bear. So, he’s taken to funnelling some of his funds and resources to the children of the underground. 

It’s a papertrail he never should have left...but goddammit if he hasn’t softened as he’s aged. 

The MP’s have been on their trail for a while. They’re wanted criminals. They’ve stolen military grade weapons. Swords, knives. And they’ve even stolen stashes of meat that had been intended for the officers of Mitras. For that, they may as well have painted targets on their own backs. But in a way, Levi likes the game of chase, knowing he won’t get caught. He likes seeing the MP faces go bright red once they know they’ve lost. Once they know they’ve been bested by two underground street rats. 

But the day it happens for the second time, Levi isn’t as prepared as he should be. Perhaps he’s gotten cocky. Perhaps he’s assumed he can handle any challenge that comes his way. As he goes to drop off some fresh stolen meat to the orphans of the underground, he’s ambushed by five MP’s, all twice his size. They’re lying in wait down an underground alley, and they spring out once he’s shown himself and removed the hood that had been obscuring his face. 

“Look what we have here! I told you, boys! Didn’t I tell ya? The street rat has a weakness for the little underground urchins!”

“Probably cause he used to be one!”

“Still is one! Look at how small he is! Like a fucking woman. Bet I could wrap both hands around his tiny little waist!”

They’re bantering and chortling like mules, and Levi doesn’t panic immediately. It’s been so long since he’s been in a situation this dire, he’s forgotten what fear feels like. But as they slam him over and over again into the hard cobblestone of the street floor and clap solid metal chains over his wrists, Levi begins to remember. At least Furlan’s not here. At least Furlan escaped. 

Levi assumes they’ll throw him in a cell to await trial. But he’s wrong. He’s so fucking wrong. 

They take him to an abandoned warehouse and they gag him so he can’t scream. And though he fights and writhes, the cuffs around his wrists hold fast and he can’t get leverage to pull free. He knows what’s about to happen, he can see it in their sneering, pig-like faces. And he wants to kill them so badly. 

One of the bigger MP’s throws Levi face first over a table that’s been left in the center of the nearly barren room. Then he begins fumbling at the belt of Levi’s pants, grasping and tugging forcefully and without decorum. 

“Hurry up, Jeb! Let the rest of us have a turn!” Levi hears one of the others snigger. 

And he’s had enough. With his right leg, he kicks backwards, knocking the large MP, Jeb, off balance. Even with his hands still bound behind him, Levi is able to whirl around and slam the full force of his weight into Jeb’s shaken and stumbling form. The MP grunts as he falls back to the ground. The others are on him then, moving fast. 

He can take them, he knows he can. He can put them down, even with his hands behind his back. He’s prepared to fight. 

But then Furlan is led into the room, bound and gagged with tears streaming down his face. Another MP is holding him, pushing him violently into the warehouse so Furlan stumbles and falls to his knees. 

Jeb is back up then, grabbing a fist full of Levi’s hair and directing his eyes to where Furlan lays trembling on the floor. “Take a good look, street rat. It’s either you or your little friend here. He don’t look like he can take a good fucking, though. I’d be worried about breaking him in half. But then...it’s up to you.” 

Furlan shakes his head in defiance. His muffled cries are indecipherable.  But Levi knows he’s telling him to worry about himself. That he can take it. Being a martyr. Because that’s the kind of person Furlan is. 

The gag is forcefully ripped from Levi’s mouth and he gasps in response. His eyes narrow in anger, in hatred in rage. “You fucking leave him alone. Or I will kill you,” he spits and Jeb laughs as a wicked smile pulls at the edges of his fat lips. 

“I was hoping you’d see things my way.”

And Levi is forced down on the table, hard. So hard, his vision is rattled for a moment and his head begins to spin. He grits his teeth as he feels one set of hands steadying him on the table, holding his shoulders down so he can’t thrash or snap. As his pants are pulled down around his ankles and the cold air hits his exposed skin, he clenches his eyes shut tight. He knows what comes next. 

It’s blinding pain as the large MP enters him from behind and thrusts in deeply. Levi can barely withhold the urge to scream. But he won’t let them know. He won’t let them have the pleasure of knowing his agony. His humiliation.  

Jeb is bucking on top of him, ramming so hard, Levi feels he might break. Tears come to his eyes and he doesn’t have the ability to brush them away. Again and again, he’s thrust forward so his cheek scratches against the splintering wood of the table. He can hear the MP groaning, taking pleasure in his pain.

“Fuck, fuck. So tight. Fuck,” the MP is digging his nails into Levi’s hips, tugging him forward to meet the solid cock as it enters him. Over and over again. “You’re such a good little whore. You like this, don’t you?  Filthy fucking whore!”

“Don’t use him all up! The rest of us still need a turn!” The MP holding Levi’s shoulders growls. 

He hears the MP’s moan of completion and a wave of nausea rolls through Levi, knowing that that filthy seed has been splattered inside him. As Jeb pulls out, a sticky wetness paints Levi’s legs. Semen mixed with blood. Levi feels he might be sick.

After Jeb pulls his pants back up, he slaps Levi’s ass, sending a shockwave of pain and rage up Levi’s spine. He’s going to kill this man. He’s going to kill him. To make him hurt. 

The rest of them take him then, one after the other. And all the while, Furlan watches and sobs in the corner. By the time the fifth man enters him, Levi is depleted and exhausted and completely broken. There’s no fight left. His eyes have long since glazed over with pain. His mind had shut down, blacking out everything around him. His body has stopped feeling. Only the dull, numb dragging of flesh on flesh reminds him that they’re still touching him, still hurting him, still unsatiated by that which his body can provide. So, he lets them take what they want from him to spare Furlan. To protect Furlan.

When it’s over, they throw Levi to the ground like a shoddy old rag doll. And boneless, and defeated, he falls to land in a bleeding mass of torn flesh. He hears them moving toward Furlan, releasing him from his shackles. It’s little comfort, but Levi can hear Furlan scurrying over to where he lays unmoving on the floor. In a matter of moments, he is absorbed by Furlan’s gentle arms, his head cradled in Furlan’s lap. Still, he doesn’t open his eyes. 

They’ll be left, locked up, in the warehouse overnight. 

“We’ll be back for you tomorrow morning. Maybe get a taste of that sweet little blond, hmm?” Jeb’s voice is still thick with sex, but Levi can’t work up the stamina to respond to the threat. He allows Furlan to huddle over him, to stroke the sticky strands of hair that line his sweaty forehead. He’s breathing. But only just. 

He can feel Furlan’s tears, hear his quiet sobs as the doors slam shut and they are enveloped in darkness. When they’re alone, Furlan tugs the gag from Levi’s mouth, as his own tears splash to Levi’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Levi. God, Levi, are you ok? Please be ok...” Furlan is trying to put on a brave face, to comfort Levi. But Levi knows Furlan’s anguish at what he’s just seen. 

Furlan is soft. Kind. Wickedly smart. Deeply empathetic. Levi knows Furlan feels his suffering as if it was his own. Levi wishes he could have shielded Furlan from it. So badly, he wishes he could have protected him.

He’s going to kill them. He’s going to kill them all. 

In the following hours, Levi doesn’t sleep. Furlan assists him in using his own blood to slide his wrists free from the shackles. Perhaps the MPs had thought that after the brutal attack, Levi would be unable to move, unable to recover. Unable to fight back. But they’re wrong. 

The next morning, Levi lies in wait in the shadows. And despite the pain coursing through him from the freshly inflicted wounds, he kills them all. One by one. He snaps their necks and uses his knife to slit their throats. Furlan assists, though killing is not in his nature. 

And after they escape, they don’t talk about what happened. Ever. 

In the years that follow, Levi sees Furlan’s feelings for him develop into something more than friendship. He sees a gentle affection and yearning in those deep green eyes. But Furlan never reaches out. He never touches. Though Levi know he wants to, he never initiates any contact. 

It’s almost like they’re separated from each other by the wall of what Furlan witnessed. Of what Levi experienced. Levi knows that Furlan is terrified of getting too close, of hurting Levi, of reminding him of what happened that night. So, their relationship remains platonic. Loving and loyal and filled with every kindness imaginable. But platonic. It’s easier that way. 

But after Furlan and Isabel die, after Levi meets Erwin, something changes. Perhaps it's Levi’s desire to feel the pain of their loss. Perhaps he wants to be controlled, to feel someone else pulling the strings. Perhaps he just wants to hurt. But Levi’s attraction to Erwin burns like hot, angry coals in his chest. And he wants Erwin to tear him apart, to break him into pieces. He wants to feel every inch of Erwin. And he wants it to hurt. 

But fucking Erwin, being who he fucking is...he’s gentle and passionate and he takes his time. And Levi can’t take it. He doesn’t want to bask in pleasure and the warmth. He doesn’t want vulnerability. He doesn’t want openness. He just wants Erwin to bend him over and fuck him hard over his desk. 

He doesn't want the fucking feelings. He never has. Now least of all. And even less with Erwin Smith. 

  
  


* * *

 

Now

Erwin knows Levi’s been avoiding him. On the training field, he’s always in the air or with the new recruits. He never makes himself available for conversation. In meetings, he sits as far away from Erwin as possible, his arms crossed and his head down. When Erwin attempts to approach him afterwards, Levi ducks under the arms of taller men and disappears from view. It’s obvious he doesn’t want to talk about what happened. 

So Erwin gives him his space. 

Their moment in the Commander’s quarters had been the build-up of over a year’s worth of getting close, touching and pulling away, of heated glances that said too much but not enough. Erwin is sure that Levi feels the same way...that intense burning and aching in his chest when they’re near one another. 

When Erwin had made that first move, it was only after he was sure that Levi would return the embrace. But instead of a deep, all consuming kiss, Levi’s touch was rushed, harried and desperate. He had turned around and ground his hips into Erwin’s until Erwin couldn’t take it anymore, and had forced Levi up against the desk. 

It hadn’t been the way that Erwin had expected or wanted it to be. Not after over a year of desiring Levi, imagining what it would be like to slowly undress him and caress every inch of his body. 

It was almost as if...Levi only wanted a quick fuck. But if that was the case, why had he waited so long to approach Erwin? There’s something more to their connection, Erwin knows. Something more than just purely physical desire. 

So he waits. And he lets Levi come to him. 

Which he does. Eventually.

 

* * *

 

Levi’s had enough of playing these games. Of the back and forth. Of Erwin’s warm smiles and his naked and desirous glances in front of the other officers. Levi knows that Erwin wants him. He’s known it for a while. The way that man looks at him is absolutely shameful, filled with longing and lust.

The Commander watches Levi most often when he maneuvers in the training yard. But more than that, he leans on Levi for advice and consultation, treating the words that comes from Levi’s mouth as if they were gold instead of shit. As if Levi himself is worthy of having his Commander’s ear. His Commander’s trust. Levi’s never been treated that way before and it’s...off putting. 

Sure, Levi wants Erwin too. He supposed he owes Erwin a good fuck for bringing him up out of the underground. For...so many things. But that look in Erwin’s warm blue eyes...it’s almost like he wants something more than just pure, carnal sex. He wants...slow, passionate love-making. And Levi’s not sure that’s something he can give. He’s not sure he knows how. 

But...he might want to try. To get closer to Erwin...he might want to. 

So, one night, after a particularly strenuous day on the training field and a freezing cold shower that he can feel all the way into his bones, Levi descends on his Commander’s office with a mission. 

He doesn’t knock. He never does. He turns the knob and steps inside, his back to Erwin as he breathes in the scent of the office. Erwin’s office.

“Captain…” He hears surprise in Erwin’s voice. Good. Levi turns to meet those huge blue eyes with his own cold steel. 

“Commander,” he says coolly. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Erwin asks, and Levi can hear the scratch of his own stopping abruptly as he gives Levi his full, rapt attention. 

Levi approaches slowly, walking towards where the Commander is still seated at his desk. He can see Erwin catching his breath as he draws nearer, can see the bobbing of his Adam's Apple in his throat. An electric ripple of arousal shoots through Levi seeing that response from the most powerful man in the Survey Corps. 

“You know why I’m here, Erwin,” Levi says, his voice low, his eyes hooded and dark as he presses his hands against the solid wood grain of the desk that stands between them. “You know what I want.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow in contemplation. But other than that, he remains unmoving. “ _ Do _ I?” he asks, and Levi could throttle him for his aloofness. 

“Yes.” Levi’s eyes remain locked into Erwin’s. He’s come this far. He’s stuffed his pride down deep within. He’s not backing down now. Not until he gets what he wants.

“I want to hear you say it.” Erwin leans forward, and now Levi can see the lust burning like hot coals in his eyes. 

Levi squirms uncomfortably. What is  _ with _ this man and wanting his vulnerability? Wanting to tear down the walls he had constructed to keep himself safe? 

Erwin stands and crosses to the other side of the desk, so he’s now directly across from Levi, almost near enough that their chests touch. He looks down into Levi’s face, but he doesn’t touch, though the heat radiating from his proximity has Levi’s heart pounding against his rib cage. “Say it, Levi,” he whispers, and a shiver runs down Levi’s spine.

_ Fuck it. “ _ I want you to fuck me,” Levi hates the tremble evident in his voice, but Erwin swallows hard and slides a hand up the back of Levi’s neck to wind fingers into his hair.

“If we do this, we do it  _ my _ way,” he says. “Do you understand?”

Levi’s eyes narrow, but he forces himself to nod in submission. “Yes, Sir,” he hisses, but Erwin shakes his head.

“None of that. Not right now. Right now, I’m just Erwin. When you come, I want you to come with that name on your lips.” 

Those words shoot straight to Levi’s groin, and before he knows it, his lips are being completely engulfed by Erwin’s own, his mouth invaded by Erwin’s tongue. His eyes flutter closed as Erwin’s hand cradle his face, rove through his hair. Levi doesn’t know if he’s ever been kissed like this before. Passionately, desperately, filled with desire, but also reverence. 

As Erwin’s tongue toys with his own, and Erwin’s teeth nibble gently on his bottom lip, Levi hears Erwin moaning softly, as though this singular moment of surrender is the culmination of all of his desperate desires. Levi has never felt this way before. In a way, it terrifies him. But it excites him even more.

 

* * *

Kissing Levi, being wrapped in his embrace, is better than any pleasure Erwin has previously experienced. God, Erwin has wanted this for so long. He wants to consume Levi, to absorb him, to take him apart piece by piece. He wants to take his time stripping him down, pleasuring him in every imaginable way. He wants to  _ own _ Levi, to make him all his own. Erwin’s not sure if he’s ever wanted anything more.

Because this Levi, breathless and passionate and desperately panting into Erwin’s mouth, this Levi with swollen lips and lust blown pupils, this Levi is the most beautiful thing Erwin has ever seen. 

He wants to tear down those walls that Levi has around him, to know him fully, from the inside out. 

He can hear the muffled moans that escape Levi’s lips, and he revels in those brief and stifled noises. They’re so deliciously unguarded. So sensual and tantalizing. Erwin knows that Levi wants him, he can feel it by the arousal that presses against his thigh. 

He allows his hands to move from the tangles of Levi’s thick black hair, down his slim, muscular body. He wants to feel every inch of that porcelain skin, taste the salt of his sweat. With nimble fingers, Erwin begins to unbuckle the belts of Levi’s harnesses, relishing the hitching of the smaller man’s breath beneath him.

When the harnesses have fallen to the floor, and Levi is panting into Erwin’s mouth, Erwin begins to slowly pull the cravat from around Levi’s neck, exposing the delicate white skin underneath. He gasps as he buries his face in that skin, biting down ever so slightly and pressing kiss after kiss to that sensitive area.

He can feel hesitant hands winding in his hair, and he sighs in appreciation. Levi is reciprocating, he’s melting into Erwin’s touch. He’s allowing this to happen, just as gently and as slowly as Erwin wants. 

Erwin’s cock is rock solid as he begins to unbutton the front of Levi’s shirt, exposing his firm muscles and hard pink nipples. His hands rove over Levi’s chest, feeling every sharp curve, sliding down to the jut of his hips. He’s all skin, bone and sinewy muscles, and Erwin is aching to be closer, to feel more, to feel  _ everything _ . 

Before he knows it, he’s standing fully dressed next to a half naked Levi, with his erection pushing forward against the fabric of his pants. 

Levi cocks an eyebrow looking up at him, moving his hands to the buckles on Erwin’s chest. With nimble and quick fingers, Levi slides the jacket from Erwin’s shoulders and pulls the harnesses down his body, freeing him from the confines of the tight leather straps. 

He gasps when Levi’s hands graze his nipples, pinching ever so slightly. Those thin, dark eyebrows raise as Levi lifts his eyes to watch Erwin’s expression, an intrigued look on his face.

Without thinking about it further, Erwin reaches out , slipping his hands around Levi’s waist, while pushing his up against his desk. Then, he begins to work at the buttons of Levi’s pants, pulling them down and exposing his solid pink cock all in one fast movement. And before Levi can think to protest, Erwin falls to his knees and thrusts Levi’s entire cock deep inside his mouth.

The sound that comes out of Levi’s lips is the most deliciously feral thing Erwin has ever heard. It’s halfway between a moan and a cry, and Erwin’s determined to hear it again as his tongue plays with Levi’s leaking slit.

“F...fuck. Erwin. What are you doing?” Levi is holding onto the desk with clenched fists and white knuckles. When Erwin looks up at him, he drinks in the sight of the flush that crawled up Levi’s chest and spread over his cheeks. He’s sweating and panting and god, Erwin loves looking at him. He gives the head of Levi’s cock another swipe of his tongue before speaking.

“Does it feel good?”

Levi swallows hard, but doesn’t speak. Erwin wants to hear him say it. He takes Levi’s entire member in his mouth again and pulls it out with an erotic pop that makes Levi squirm.

“Does it feel good? Tell me.”

“Fuck...yes. Yes.” Levi moans, his silver eyes rolling back in his head as his thick black lashes flutter closed. Erwin rewards his vulnerability with another deep thrust, fucking his own mouth with that perfect cock. His hands slip around Levi’s ass, encouraging him to thrust in time with Erwin’s movements.

And the reward of Levi's moans is so sweet to his ears.

 

* * *

 

Levi has never felt anything like this before. Like the wet warmth of Erwin’s mouth around his aching cock. His entire body is on fire, screaming for release. It’s absolutely carnal, devastatingly overpowering. His legs are trembling. He’s out of control, crashing toward orgasm, and he can’t stifle the moans that escape his lips. 

The suction around his cock isn’t stopping. The tug of Erwin’s mouth, the lapping of his tongue over Levi’s sensitive head. It’s unbearable. He’s so close. 

He’s not ready to come yet. They’ve just gotten started. 

“Stop...Erwin,” he gasps breathlessly and Erwin lifts his eyes to meet Levi’s, sending a shockwave of electricity through him. 

“I...I’m close. I don’t want to...not yet.”

A smirk breaks on Erwin’s smug, handsome face as he rises to stand and envelope Levi’s lips in his own. “We couldn’t have that, could we? I’m far from finished,” Erwin’s voice sends shivers up his spine.

He leans down to kiss Levi’s neck before walking around to the other side of his desk and withdrawing a vial is clear liquid from his top drawer. He holds the bottle in his hands as he walked back toward Levi. 

“Do you trust me?” Erwin asks and Levi’s heart pounds in his chest. He wants to snap at Erwin, to tell him to fuck off or roll his eyes. But Erwin’s gaze, deep and impenetrable, stops him. Instead, he just nods, helpless to resist. 

“Turn around and bend over the desk,” Erwin says without flinching and Levi gapes at him.

“Erwin…” he tries, but the Commander just shakes his head, again taking Levi’s lips in his own. 

When he pulls back, he whispers, “ _ My way,”  _ and Levi is powerless, fucking powerless, against that voice. He does as he’s told, willing himself to ignore his own self-consciousness. 

As he leans over the desk, the wood feels cold against his chest. He hears Erwin moaning behind him, can feel Erwin’s hands running across the skin of his ass. 

“Get on with it,” he growls before he can help himself, and Erwin lets out a light chuckle. 

“So impatient…”

And before Levi can respond with a disparaging remark, he feels the wet warmth of Erwin’s tongue against his asshole and he nearly jumps into the air in surprise.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Erwin!” He spins around, his eyes narrowed in horror.  But the calm and imposing look on Erwin’s face stops him in his tracks.

“Turn around,” Erwin commands and Levi’s entire body tenses. He forces himself to give in, to  _ trust  _ Erwin although his mind is writhing and churning against it. He does as he’s told, resuming his position, leaning over the desk, submitting fully.

The feeling of Erwin’s wet mouth lapping at his entrance is not unpleasant. It’s strange, and then eventually it’s strangely  _ pleasurable.  _ When Erwin’s tongue forces its way inside him, Levi’s eyes flutter and he lets out a pathetic little groan that he can’t control. His hands jerk involuntarily as Erwin groans into him. When Erwin’s hands firmly grasps each of Levi’s ass cheeks,Levi’s legs begin to shake, his entire body on fire. 

He lets himself enjoy it. Let’s himself trust enough to submit.

 

* * *

 

Levi is stubborn. And Erwin has to admit he loves it. He loves breaking this man down, pleasuring him, wrecking him. 

His tongue plays with the tight, pinched skin of Levi’s hole, poking through the opening as Levi squirms and groans underneath him. He’s so tight. Erwin can’t wait to open him up, to slide inside him after he’s been thoroughly prepared and slickened.

Levi’s so small underneath him, and yet so full of power. The tight muscles of his back pull together as his breath hitches, as he cries out in pleasure. 

Eventually, Erwin stands and uncorks the bottle of oil as he lays a trail of kisses up and down Levi’s spine. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, his whole body tingling from the sight of Levi trembling beneath him. 

As he plunges a single finger inside Levi, he relishes how Levi bucks, and pushes up against him, forcing his finger deeper inside.

“Tell me if it hurts. Do you understand?”

Levi moans as Erwin’s finger crooks inside him. 

“Levi. Do you understand?”

“Fuck. Yea, I understand.” Levi’s voice is breathless and heady, desperate and choked. And when Erwin inserts another digit inside, Levi whimpers, a delicious, wet sound that has Erwin’s cock standing at attention, leaking with pre-cum and anticipation where it’s still wrapped in the fabric of his pants. 

He rubs himself against Levi’s ass, allowing the friction to elicit a moan from his own lips as he continues to work Levi open, scissoring inside him. 

Levi’s knees buckle as Erwin adds the last finger. 

 

* * *

 

Levi’s never felt anything like this. Like the stretching and aching, like the gentleness with which Erwin is handling him. He’s had sex before. But never...never like this. Erwin is worshipping his body, caressing it, taking care to ensure Levi’s pleasure as well as his own. 

Levi is  shaking and sweating and panting, he’s completely wrecked. And by the time Erwin’s fingers slip out of him, he actually misses them, feels empty without them. He grits his teeth, clenching his fists on the edge of the desk, longing to be filled once more.

“Turn around. I want to see your face,” Erwin commands, and again Levi does as he’s told. 

Erwin’s erection is a huge bulge in the front of his pants, and seeing it sends a wave of heat crashing over Levi’s cheeks. He moves to unbutton Erwin’s pants to allow his cock to spring free and can’t help the moan that escapes his lips seeing the size and girth of that rock solid member. 

He takes Erwin’s cock in hand and enjoys the groan that ripples from Erwin’s chest. He likes the way Erwin’s long eyelashes flutter, the way his Adams Apple bobs in his throat. 

Without warning, Erwin scoops Levi up and sits him down on the desk, parting his legs so he can step between them. Levi watches as Erwin once again reaches for the bottle of oil, this time coating the entire length of his own member from shaft to tip. 

As Erwin lines his cock up to Levi’s hole, Levi’s heart begins to race in anticipation. The last time this happened...the last time anyone entered him…

He’s breathing fast, flashing back. He remembers the pain, the sharp fingernails clawing at his flesh, the relentless pumping, the tearing, the blood.

_ You’re such a good little whore. _

_ You like this, don’t you? _

_ Filthy fucking whore! _

“Levi! Levi! Look at me!” Erwin’s hands are grasping both sides of his face, Erwin’s eyes are imploring as they study him, bringing him back to reality. “Are you ok?”

Tears are filling Levi’s eyes...he hadn’t even noticed. But now he’s furious, embarrassed. He forcefully brings his hand up to wipe them away, but before he can do so, Erwin is pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. As if he  _ knows _ . 

“Trust me. I won’t hurt you. I won’t ever hurt you.”

As Levi looks into this soft blue eyes, he knows it’s the truth. This man won’t hurt him. 

“Fuck me,” he breathes. 

And just like that, Erwin is pressing inside him, filling him completely. And for the first time, there is no pain. 

Erwin’s huge cock is stretching him, sliding inside with little resistance, and Levi moans loudly, without restraint. “Fuck…” His hands fumble for purchase on Erwin’s back, fingernails raking down his smooth, unblemished skin. “Oh my god...Erwin...fuck…”

The friction feels...good. So achingly good. Levi wants more, feels like he can’t get close enough. He wants Erwin’s cock deeper inside of him...like he’s never wanted anything before. He forces his hips to meet Erwin’s, keeping time with his thrusts. 

“More. Faster.” Levi growls, and Erwin’s eyes rise to meet his. 

“My way,” he reminds Levi, sliding all the way out and then all the way back in with an agonizingly slow drag. His eyes are dark and hooded, darker than Levi has ever seen them. His hands wind around Levi’s back, enveloping him further, as his lips take Levi’s again and again. 

They’re fucking up against Erwin’s desk, and Levi wishes it could last forever. This pure, pleasurable bliss. This sweet, sensuous love-making that he could never expected. But when Erwin takes Levi’s cock in his big hand and begins pumping in time with each thrust, Levi knows it about to end soon. He feels his orgasm coming, and his legs begin to tremble where they’re wrapped around Erwin’s ass. 

“Fuck. I’m going to come, Erwin.”

And Erwin doesn’t stop. His speed increases as if it’s his only desire to give Levi the best orgasm of his life. 

And Levi comes with Erwin’s name on his lips.

* * *

 

When Erwin comes, it’s like a tidal wave of pleasure and emotion. He’s had sex before. With men and women alike. But this time. This time is unimaginably different. With Levi, it’s as if something just  _ clicks.  _ Nothing had ever felt this  _ right. _

When they finish, they fall to the floor, naked and panting and entangled in one another. Erwin knows Levi won’t stay long. But he wishes he would. 

As Levi sits up, Erwin traces a pattern on the skin of his back, raising goosebumps in his finger’s wake. “Thank you, Levi,” he says.

At this words, Levi turns to study him with a quizzical expression, his dark eyebrows hitched. “For?”

“For trusting me.”

Levi smiles then, and Erwin wonders if it’s not the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Thanks for making me,” Levi says in response. 

“Was it...good…?” Erwin’s not sure why he’s so bashful, so curious to know. But Levi just smirks, leaning back down to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Yea. It was  _ good _ , you big idiot. It was...really fucking good.” 

As Erwin studies those deep silver eyes, he’s struck with fear. Fear of losing this man. And he’s not quite sure why. But in his desperation, he chokes out, “I don’t want this to be the only time…”

Levi cocks an eyebrow. “I don’t imagine it will be. I don’t think I’ll be able to stay away from that monster cock of yours...”

Erwin laughs. He wants forever with this man. He wants to promise him the world. He wants to protect him from pain, from fear, from anything that would seek to do him harm. But that’s not the world they live in. So, instead, the only thing he can offer is the promise that within these walls, no harm will come to him. Within these walls, he’ll be cherished and protected and loved.

“Levi...I…” He’s not sure what he wants to say. So he settles on speaking his mind. “I’ll never hurt you. I’m not sure what’s happened to you in the past but...I’ll never hurt you. Do you understand?”

Levi’s eyes fall to the ground, as if he’s deep in thought. But finally, after several moments of silence, he meets Erwin’s gaze and nods. “I understand. Thank you, Erwin.” 

Erwin wants to take away every scar, every pain. But instead, he reaches up and runs a hand through that thick black hair, clasps one of Levi’s perfectly unblemished cheeks. 

If this is only temporary, so be it. No matter how short it may be, it’s by far a better life than any he might have experienced without this beautiful man by his side. 

 

* * *

 

For the first time in his entire life, Levi feels safe. He knows it’s a fleeting feeling, know that it’s not something that can last in a cruel world like theirs. But laying naked in Erwin’s arms, enraptured by the beauty and passion of what they just shared, Levi feels content.

Because this thing between them...it’s more than just sex. He knows that now. He would follow this man to the end of the earth, even to the death of humanity. He would obey every order without question. Because no one is more worthy of his trust than Erwin Smith. 

As he leans down and places a kiss on Erwin’s lips, he knows. He would do anything for his man. Because this man has his heart and his soul. He belongs to Erwin Smith alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, smut, angst. I'm all over the board today friends. 
> 
> I think Erwin Smith was just too good for this horrible world. 
> 
> Hope you liked the story, please let me know what you think!


End file.
